Derek ? -OS
by FaralEcrivaine
Summary: Un Stiles soul, et un Derek qui part le récupérer. Sterek


**Voila il est presque 3h du mat', quand j'écris ça, j'ai l'esprit en compote mais faut que mon idée elle sorte ! J'ai vraiment honte de vous poster ça, vraiment !  
**

 ** _MàJ :_ Je l'ai légèrement corrigé, mais pas totalement. En gros il est pas passé par ma bêta vu que c'est juste un petit truc. **

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas et appartient malheureusement à Jeff Devis**

 _C'est pari pour le petit OS..._

* * *

 __Dereeeeeeek, miaula une voix aussi gracieuse que celle d'un camioneur, Dereeeeek pourquoi...pourquoi tu...tu.._ _tuu...toi ! C'est pas...bien...non...pas bien ! Manger du nutella c'est bien...mais ça...pas bien...noooon_

 __Stiles ? Tst bourré ? demanda Derek après avoir répondu à son téléphone._

 __Quoi ? J'ai bu 2 verres ou 15 ! La belle affaire , les cochons passent sur des chemins de fer ! Eeeeh doooucement Tarzaaan regarde où soont tes liaaanes !  
_

 __Stiles, t'es où ?_

 __Daaans la juungle ! Aveeec Tarzaan et les siiiinges ! Wooouuuhoouuuu ! Cette musique c'est d'la.._

Voilà comment Derek Hale se trouvait à présent en face du Jungle, la boite gay par excellence.

Derek entra dans cette salle, pleine de transpirations et d'odeur d'hormones en chaleur, et s'arpenta à la recherche de Stiles. Ce trop plein d'excitation ne faisait que dégouter encore plus le jeune Hale.

Malgré le bruit assourdissant, Derek distingua parfaitement les battements de cœur incessant de l'hyperactif, il traversa la foule en poussant tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin

 ** _Si y'en a un seul qui me touche je le...une main ? Sur mes..._**

Et il tordit le bras du malheureux qui avait osé touché ses fesses. Puis il re-continua sa route, et il tomba sur un Stiles dansant mollement contre une mauvaise imitation de surfeur : blond, bronzé, sourire colgate. Il empoigna alors Stiles puis l'éloigna du gars non sans l'avoir lancé un regard noir signé Derek Hale.

_Heeeey Dereeek ! Tu m'a rejooiiint !

_Viens par là ! le tira-t-il à sa suite afin de partir

Mais Stiles se mit à coller l'Alpha sans aucune pudeur, il avait posé son bras libre autour de sa hanche avec le peu de force dont il était capable. Et il se déhanchait à présent impunément contre lui altérant parfois avec des frottement très indécent, et ce, malgré son poignet retenu par le jeune Hale. Ce dernier tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder le contrôle et de ne pas répondre à ses pulsions.

_Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Alleeeer daanse..mon louuup louloouu !

Stiles se colla encore un peu plus contre le loup, en remontant doucement sa main de la hanche vers le cou de l'ainé et murmurant à son oreille "T'es encore plus sexy que d'habitude mon loouup". Cela eut l'effet d'installer une tension entre eux. Stiles sentait la boule déjà présente dans le creux de ces reins prêt à exploser tandis qu' une douce chaleur apparaissait dans le bas ventre de l'Alpha. Son corps commençait à irradier. Stiles lui faisait de l'effet. Ce constat eu le don de particulièrement l'irriter. Il arracha alors le jeune homme de son corps et le tira à sa suite sans ménagement.

_Alleeer t'es paaas coool ! se plaint le jeune.

Derek ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il prit ses clés dans sa poche puis déverrouilla les portes. Il fit difficilement entrer Stiles à l'arrière puis repartis au volant.

_Derek...Derek !

_Quoi ?

_Il fait tout nooiiiir ! murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence

_Humm

_Drek ? Il se pencha vers lui, appuyé sur les 2 sièges avant.

_Quoi ?

_Il faaittt tooouuut noir donc...donc..., continua-t-il comme si une catastrophe allait arrivé.

_...

_Donc c'est la nuit ! déclara-t-il fier de lui

_Aah.

_Derek ?

_Quoi ?

_Tu connais Shreek ? Oui... Tu dois connaitre Shreek, sa rime avec Derek, Shrek ! Fiona elle est moche, c'est un ogre..Dit ça existe les ogres ? Tu m'ferais rencontré Shrek hein ? Il doit puer d'la gueule non ? Tu pense que l'haleine des...

 _ **Pas la peine de l'écouter contente toi de conduire Derek si tu veux pas foncer " accidentellement" dans un arbre.**_

_On est arrivé, se gara-t-il face à son manoir.

Derek descendit mais Stiles le devança, et sortis de la voiture en courant pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt

_Stiles, revient là !

_Attrape moi !

Puis une course "effréné" commença alors, enfin... à vrai dire Stiles "courrait" et Derek le suivait à reculons pestant contre sa stupidité à avoir répondu à l'appel de Stiles. Finalement l'hyperactif s'affala sur les feuille et observait le ciel tandis que Derek furieux, le rejoignait.

 _ **Je pourrais toujours le laisser là, pourquoi je le ramènerai ? A tout les coups il va m'vomir dessus. Je peux toujours partir discrètement, il le remarquerai même pas...Putain ce gamin est destiné à me faire chier.**_

Il souleva alors Stiles sans ménagement en tiraillant la manche du pull trop serré qu'il avait mit tandis que l'autre continuer de balbutier des choses sans queues ni tête avec un sérieux et une sincérité déconcertante.

_Dereek...les étoiles du ciel eh beh eh beh elles sont dans...tes yeux !

_Oui Stiles...

_Tes yeux bah bah tes yeux c'est l'océaaan entier de mes rêves.

_Oui oui Stiles

_Et...et dans mes rêves...eh bah y a que toi Derek.

A cette "phrase", Derek se stoppa. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulez dire ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Le pensait-il vraiment ?

Cependant il reprit rapidement contenance, ce gamin était bourré bon sang ! Bien-sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas !

_T'es bourré Stiles, s'expliqua-t-il à haute voix

_Ouee bourré d'amour pour toi, baragouina-t-il encore une fois.

Mais cette fois Derek ne pris pas la peine de répondre, que pouvait-il bien répondre à CA ?

Cependant ce manque de réponse, Stiles l'interpréta et malheureusement réagit. Et pas de la bonne manière. Il se mit à pleurnicher.

_Stiles ? Tu pleures ? s'étonna Derek.

_Tu m'aime pas ! geint-il. Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

 **Super ! L'alcool triste...!  
**

Derek batailla en faisant passer le bras de Stiles par dessus son épaule afin de le faire grimper les escaliers. Et déjà qu'il n'était pas particulièrement vif, les pleurs avait l'air d'encore plus ramollir Stiles au grand damne de Derek. Au bout de 30 minutes à persister à vouloir le faire grimper une marche, Derek abandonna et entreprit de simplement le trainer par dessus les marches. Après tout, il était trop soul pour ressentir la douleur. Les bleues seraient simplement une punition pour lui avoir gaché sa soirée.

_Dereek...Pourquoi tu m'détestes ? pleurnichait Stiles.

_Stiles tu dit n'importe quoi, fit il en le trainant dans la douche.

Mais au moment où il allait activer l'eau dans la douche Stiles s'agrippa à lui, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ainé comme si c'était une bouée et s'approcha de lui, tout tanguant. Ses jambes n'était que coton et pourtant il s'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis il souffla dans l'oreille du loup garou :

_Non Derek je t'aime...

Derek qui jusque là le maintenait par la taille, sursauta, surpris, puis se reprit quand Stiles continua à divaguer en agrippant encore plus ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes tenant mollement

_T'est très beaaauu.

_Aller on va te dé-saouler Stiles.

_Je t'aaaaime Derek, geint-il en pleurnichant légèrement et s'agrippant un peu plus au col du t-shirt de Stiles.

Derek le décolla avec force de lui puis actionna l'eau ,tout en le maintenant, ce qui fit crier le jeune hyperactif. Derek pris bien soin de passer l'eau sur le visage du plus jeune, puis il le fit doucement glisser afin qu'il s'assoit. Il partit alors après avoir déposé des serviettes, et des habits secs, tandis que Stiles dé-saoulait en continuant de babiller des "Derek" désespérément, réclamant ses bras.

De l'autre côté Derek s'adossa à la porte : que venait-il de se passer ? Stiles lui avait-il réellement déclaré son amour ? Et puis pourquoi son coeur battait-il à cette vitesse ? Pourquoi avait-il envie d'y croire ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux afin de reprendre contenance -se qui s'avéra complétement inutile- puis partis préparer son lit pour l'hyperactif, lui, dormirai sur le canapé.

 _ **Demain je lui ferai payer sa nuit dans mon lit.**_

Il venait de terminer le lit, quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain grincer. Il vit Stiles y sortir, tête baissée avec un bas de training et un t-shirt trop grand lui appartenant, laissant apercevoir des magnifique grains de beautés parsemer sa peau laiteuse.

_Derek ? appela Stiles d'une petite voix. Triste ?

_C'est bon t'a dé-saoulé ?

_Oui.

_Alors vient dormir, dit-il de son éternel voix glacial

Pour seule réponse, Stiles s'approcha de lui,contournant le lit, puis releva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, le désarmant quelque peu :

_Derek ?

_Qu'est-ce qui a ?

_Derek, je disais la vérité...Je t'aime...fit-il en posant doucement sa main sur son torse.

_Tu..T'a pas du bien dé-saouler, se contrôla-t-il malgré les battements de cœur régulier, bien que rapide, de Stiles. Il disait la vérité.

_Tu n'm'aimes pas...constata-t-il les larmes au bords des yeux.

_Va dormir Stiles, détourna-t-il le regard en ignorant les battements de cœur de l'hyperactif.

_Derek ?

_Quoi encore ? le fixa-t-il

Stiles agrippa le t-shirt du plus vieux, se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses du jeunes Hale. Derek ,encore surpris, ouvra légèrement les lèvres, et Stiles en profita pour soigneusement enfoncer sa langue qui partit doucement chercher sa jumelle, le baiser était léger et doux, avec un arrière goût de vodka. Une douce chaleur vint enivrer les 2 hommes, leur cœur battant à un même rythme incessant, un rythme mélodieux et leur esprit s'évadant dans les méandres de leur passion.

Prenant cela comme un accord, Stiles passa sa main dans les cheveux de celui qu'il aimait afin de le serrer contre lui, sa langue s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus et ses lèvres se pressant délicatement contres ses jumelles. Le baiser était maladroit mais ressortait tellement de sentiment . Le cœur de Stiles battait à un rythme effréné, des papillons virevoltait dans son ventre qui se réchauffait à chaque seconde du baiser et il tentait sans motivation de retenir ses soupirs de libération, la libération d'enfin gouté les lèvres de celui qu'il aime.

Derek, qui avait jusque là les mains sur la taille du plus jeune, remonta ses dernières sur son visage, et s'arma de toute les volontés possible pour décoller Stiles de lui et mettre fin au baiser tendre et plein de détresse qu'ils partageaient. Il était saoul et Derek avait la désagréable impression d'abuser de lui.

_Va dormir Stiles, claqua-t-il.

Il posa rudement Stiles sur le lit et lorsqu'il voulut se relever, l'adolescent l'attrapa par le bas de son t-shirt et le tira vainement vers lui.

_Dors avec moi, marmonna-t-il les yeux à moitiés fermés.

Derek pesta face à toute les exigence de "ce gamin culotté" pour finalement enlever ses chaussures et son t-shirt -n'ayant plus la force de débattre-. Et lorsqu'il se retourna sur l'hyperactif, eh bien il c'était endormi. Et afin de l'achever encore plus, son visage était tous se qu'il y avait de plus mignon, un visage angélique, paisible et surtout, silencieux.

Derek du donc se faire violence pour ne pas foncer sur les lèvres entrouverte de l'objet de ses tourments.

Il s'installa finalement sur le lit, et à peine installé, Stiles se blotti contre lui, la tête enfoui dans son cou et son bras enroulant ce dernier, sa jambe passé par dessus lui. Il s'était littéralement avachi sur son corps, amenant avec lui une deuxième source de chaleur.

C'est donc avec le souffle lent de Stiles et ses lèvres effleurant son cou, que Derek tenta de dormir.

oOo

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua c'était qu'il était sur quelque chose de bien trop confortable pour que se soit son lit. Cette chose, était pleine de chaleur et...respirait. Attendez...

Des flashs lui revenaient morceaux par morceaux suivis de désagréable maux de tête et en un souffle il dit "Derek..."

_T'es enfin réveillé, lui répondit une voix qui le fit sursauter ( mais ça personne ne l'a remarqué hein ) ! Tu peux m'lacher maintenant, grogna cette même voix.

_Euh...Oui, accepta-t-il sa tête lui faisant mal.

Stiles s'assit en se frottant mollement les yeux tandis que Derek suivait le mouvement en fixant un point face à lui. Il avait l'air en profonde réflexion. Réflexions, qui le firent tourner la tête vers l'adolescent afin de lui demander :

_Tu te rappelle d'hier soir ? les yeux brillant de réticence et...d'espoir ?

_Hmm..non...j'ai...j'ai juste mal à la tête, fit en se tournant afin de ne pas croiser son regard ratant sans le savoir le regard déçu de son Alpha.

Derek savait qu'il mentait mais il comprenait. Hier n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, Stiles divaguait à cause de l'alcool et à présent il regrettait ses actes. Il respecterait son choix...

Stiles,lui, se rappelait de tout, et surtout du fait que Derek l'avait repoussé. Il savait que Derek savait qu'il mentait, et cela confirma ses doutes : Derek ne l'aimait pas. Au moins il ne lui rappellerait pas son rejet...

Cette nuit sera donc considérée comme inexistante pour les 2 hommes, alors qu'elle avait marqué leur esprit à tous les 2. Ça restera un beau et douloureux souvenir enfouis au fin fond de leur cœur ignorant...

* * *

 **Je me suis pas relue, ni rien, c'est juste une idée qui m'est venue et que j'étais obligé de sortir, donc désolé pour ce caca ! Bref, bref j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plus, je sais vraiment pas si il y aura une suite, c'est pas d'actualité mais bon qui sait ?**

 **Le chapitre 1 des relations humaines est prêt, il faut juste que je le fasse corriger ! **

**Besos, Fara.**


End file.
